camp at halloween:Percy's revenge
by the hero of anything
Summary: sequel of camp at halloween. what happens when percy is out for revenge
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is part two of camp at Halloween sorry for not updating because my parents computer is breakin' down and I got my laptop for Christmas so I have reasons for not posting stories, theres also probably metal gear solid but without weapons or does it *evil laughter*, anywho enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO only this cough and this tea with cinnamon

Percys POV

I left as soon as I could and searched for the destroyer of annabeth. I got to admit that I cried, a LOT. At her shrine I sat and watched them burn the shrine. I cried my way to my cabin I was also angry, so I packed and set an alarm for 3:30 AM and went to bed with my clothes on because I was too dreaded.

The next morning I was woken by a sound of the alarm clock I quickly got out of bed and didn't need to dress and grabbed my pen/sword and quickly ran out of the cabin as I ran past the Athena cabin I felt hurt and more determined but something on the ground caught my eye. I stopped and grabbed it. Hair. Spider hair. And a huge pieces its either a radioactive spider or….. * gasp* ARACHNE! I ran towards the forest but stopped quickly Chiron was playing pinochle with dionyusus. I dropped to the ground and crawled past them but I stepped on a twig wen I stood up I quickly dug into my bag and grabbed annabeths cap and pulled it on Chiron peered over the side his looked but found nothing his magical wheelchair rolled back to the table. "that was close" I thought and ran to the forest. After countless hours I found an exit me and annabeth found and quickly ran towards manhattan

By the time I got to Manhattan it was already noon and I was getting tired. So when I reached the empire state building I wasn't feeling good. by the time I was I street ahead it was a bit dark. Then my legs buckled and I felt a sharp pain on my head and heard a few gasps and screams as darkness filled my eyes. I was woken to the sound of a crash and sat up straight looked towards the pilot but he was hunched over his co-pilot which who also slumped I jumped towards the front using the knocked out paramedic as a diving board and pulled out the pilot who was moaning. I jumped into the seat already spinning out of control losing altitude. I pulled up on the lever feeling a jolt "I'm f-f-flying!" I realized I push the stick straight forward and dropped like a rollercoaster.

I landed on the nearest heli-pad I saw and tried to wake up the co-pilot but I couldn't feel him breath "crap!" I ran out of the air craft and heard a large rumble, zues tried to shoot me down. I ran down the stairs and ran out the building to the first person I saw. "where am i!"

"Lost too? I think we're in downtown L.A but I don't come here so I don't know" the teen was wearing cargo pants with a noticeable t-shirt with a jacket and sneakers "hey the names brian" he grinned and stuck his hand out at me.

That would be me when I'm 17 or that's it, if you want to be in my story tell me wat you look like take this in example

Name: Brian (last name optional)

Gender: Male

Clothing: cargo pants during cold cargo shorts during warm sneakers t-shirt

Appearance: medium long hair skinny brown eyes

Likes: Rides, Christmas, fun, swords and movies

That's it please review, love ya peeps.


	2. Chapter 2: manticore

Here it is chapter 2 of percy's revenge and I still need volunteers or at least an review. So enjoy

Disclaimer: imagine what it would be like owning PJO but I don't own it so I don't know wat its like

Percy's POV:

I shook his hand and we walked and talked

"hey do you want a samurai sword I'm selling them cheap" he said

"o-ok I guess"

"sweet" so I followed him to his car and he went in the back and pulled out a curved sword but it hit the roof and bent a bit. "umm"

" no worries its in good condition and selling for 50 bucks"

"uhh"

"I know speechless"  
" its bent"

"what?"

"yea"

"oh" he bent it all the way and there was a bright light and he was now holding a cell phone

"woa"

"I know, its not even the good type of phone."

"where did you get that?"

"um christmas"

"woa" he opened it again and it was a sword again.

"well" he closed it again and held his new phone

"sad, my phone looks like it" he pulled an identical phone

"wow, well put the phone away it'll attract attention"

"really" he threw the phone on the couch and there was a scream. We both turned to the sound and there stood a manticore.

"what do you see there?"

"um a scary animal with-"

"wait you can see that!"

"yea"

"well you can either see through the mist or you're a demigod!"

"a demi- what? And the mist? I've heard of foggy mist and I can't see through that"

" come on!" he followed me and I took out my pen while he flicked opened his phone but it didn't turn into a sword. I couldn't see how he could fight with a phone. He ran back to the car and pulled the other phone and made sure it was the right one. Then he ran back. I attacked but I got smacked away. Brian attacked and the manticore defended the same way but he slashed his sword at the attack and the manticore disintergrated to dust. He got up from face planting on the floor after the supposedly landing on the manticore.

"well done your first monster"

"monster?"

"yea I'll explain later"

Well that is it!sorry for it to be short and here it is what you need to sign up to be heroes in my story

Name: brian

Appearance: short brown hair with cargo shorts and t- shirt

Weapon of choice: samurai sword

Weapon disguise: cell phone

Demigod or mortal: demigod

Ok well review or no more ya peeps!


End file.
